


Hobbies

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also implied LuNoct, Alternate Timeline, Bonding, Gen, Hobbies, I still struggle with both their characters, Noct and others are mentioned in passing, but I try hard!, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: When the creators said one of Luna's hobbies was tea, this probably wasn't what they meant. But I couldn't help thinking that she'd be in the kitchen more. And this was bound to happen.





	Hobbies

      By the force with which the kitchen doors were pushed alone, Ignis couldn't tell who was entering. His best guess was Noctis, in an emergency state of snacking.

“Something I can help you with, Noct?” he asked casually before looking up from his work. He was surprised to find, not a starving and ornery Noctis, but a very determined looking Lunafreya. She had become a fixture in the castle he was not quite used to yet.

      It was to her credit that even as she startled, she did not lose her balance. In fact she looked even more poised after noticing she was not alone. It was a wonder she could do so much in heels.

“Ignis...! I suppose I should have expected as much...” she punctuated with a friendly smile. This he met with his own amused one.

“And what does that mean?” he asked lightly.

“Only that I should have thought to find you here in the kitchen, from what I've heard. I was thrilled to finally find it, I didn't give any thought that it might be occupied.”

Ignis set down the kettle he'd just filled and lit the stove.

“Perhaps I could help Her Highness find something?” he offered. To his surprise she let out a sigh.

“How many times now have I asked you to call me Lunafreya?” she chided with no malice. He laughed softly as he stepped around the counter, drying his hands.

“At least a dozen times, if my memory serves me. And at least as many to come. It feels a bit self-righteous to call my future queen by her given name.”

Lunafreya hummed in acknowledgement.

“Then address me as a friend. Else I could make it an order,” she teased.

     “I could help you find what it is you're looking for...” Ignis repeated, watching her with some trepidation as she opened cupboard after cupboard and every pantry within reach. For a minute, it seemed like she wouldn't say anything, and then she reluctantly paused and turned back towards him.

“Tea,” she said simply. He blinked in surprise then started to walk to a pantry across the kitchen.

“I've already put water on for coffee, if you tell me what you'd like I would be happy to spare some.”

Lunafreya nodded a polite thanks but there was a spark in her eyes. Her hands fidgeted until she, apparently, couldn't stand still anymore and made for the pantry. A smile blossomed radiantly as she took in the rows and rows of well-labelled tea. All loose leaf in little jars, steeping accessories stored on their own shelf.

“I know well this isn't here for Noctis, might I ask who here has such fine taste?” she joked. Well, half joked. It did look like she was hoping for an answer.

“As it happens, His Majesty is something of a tea connoisseur. Though Gladio and Iris are fond of the occasional cup.”

“I think perhaps His Majesty and I are long overdue for a chat...” she said as she began digging through and taking out jars to set on the counter.

“Are you looking for one in particular?” Ignis asked as he watched her ransacking. She shook her head.

“I would like to make a special blend I think Noctis could benefit from...” she looked to him and he was sure she had some hopefulness in her eyes.

“Would you like to learn?”

Ignis laughed softly, adjusting his glasses and peering over at her work from the side.

“Well, good luck trying to get His Highness to try anything new.... However, I am curious.”

Rarely had he seen her so pleased.

“My brother enjoys tea but takes no interest in the process. So do excuse my enthusiasm, I haven't has much opportunity to share this with anyone.”

He waved away her apology.

“I think it's a perfectly charming hobby.”

Her back straightened confidently before she began opening up jars.

“To start, these two are well known to be relaxants...”

 


End file.
